


Dimensional Relations

by JVS



Category: Magic Kaito, Red Robin (Comics), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, M/M, Other, Possibly OOC, Self-Indulgent, i wanted this so i'm writing it, so self-indulgent, starts off a little slow maybe? bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JVS/pseuds/JVS
Summary: A lot has happened in the eight years since Tim's attempt to take over the League of Assassins led to his partnership -- in all senses of the word -- with Ra's al Ghul. Not least the birth of their daughters. And... this thing. Where he's stranded with his kids in a Japan where he's a fictional character, with no way home and no resources to speak of. Not that that will stop him.Kaito isdelightedto find out he has cousins! That they're geniuses who find it entertaining to pick apart his schemes is... less delightful.Conan mostly just wants to know what's up with this weird family, and why, if they're not Black Org, they're setting every one of his instincts off.





	Dimensional Relations

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kinda... eh. It's a "setting the scene" chapter and wants for quite a bit. I'll probably replace it eventually, but for now I hope you can be content with the knowledge that the next chapter will be better (and longer). (It's half-written, so I can be sure of that.)

Conan stopped abruptly when he turned the corner and nearly tripped over two children and a -- man? Woman? He glanced at the person's chest. -- man, all passed out on the sidewalk. The man looked at least part Japanese, but the children, despite sharing obvious features with him, looked mostly middle eastern. Carefully, Conan walked around the children to behind the man, the only position from which he could reach his shoulder, and shook him, trying to wake him up. He'd barely gotten two shakes in when a hand shot up to grab his wrist, yanking his arm around and pinning him to the ground. 

“Who are you and what -- holy shit, you're a kid!” The man let go, helping him up instead, and, as Conan turned around, began to look around frantically. “My daughters, where- oh.” The man sighed his relief and turned to the children, ignoring Conan completely as he checked pulses and peeled back eyelids. 

“Just passed out,” the man said on a sighing exhale. Scooping both girls into his lap, he twisted to face Conan, who obligingly circled around so that they were properly facing each other. 

“Thank you. Could you tell me where we are? Last thing I remember, we were in a public marketplace with considerably less western architecture.”

Conan nodded, mind whirling, momentarily forgetting to do his sweet little boy impression. “Beika city, Beika town, district two, east twenty first street. Where were you before?”

The man -- and Conan really should get his name -- frowned. “Downtown Tokyo. Beika city… is this a large city?” 

Conan sent him a weird look. “Uh, yeah? Only a little bit smaller than Tokyo. Also rather famous, admittedly mostly for the high murder rate.”

The man's face was unreadable for a moment before his lips quirked up in a somewhat sardonic smile. “Kinda like Gotham, huh?”

“From the American comic books? I guess, although we don’t have supervillains. Unless you count Kaitou Kid, which I do _not.”_

For a split second, the man looks startled, bordering on horrified. Then it’s gone. “American comic books, huh? You like Batman?”

Conan nods, and prepares himself to restrain a rant that Ran got bored of a long time ago. “Yeah! He’s a detective, not just a superhero or a vigilante. That’s way more impressive.” There, that was the simplified version.

Something about that pleases the man; he grins. “What about his sidekicks? Do you have a favorite Robin? Or Batgirl, for that matter.”

Conan… should probably try to get this conversation back on track. But, well, Ran was always bored by his talk of comic books, Ai has no patience for them, the Detective Boys haven’t read them and maybe shouldn’t until they’re a bit older, and Hattori isn’t much for fiction in general. And kids his age were supposed to be distractible. So why not? “That’s a hard question. They’ve all got their good qualities, but I think I have to say the third, Drake Tim. He’s the best detective. After that, Gordon Barbara -- she’s probably the smartest. I, uh. I gravitate towards smart people.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

The man’s eyes crinkle when he laughs. They’re a bright, almost-purple blue, like what’shername, that American actress Ran was into a few years ago. “I can imagine that. You’re very well spoken, for your age; you remind me of myself. I was constantly chasing after people who could keep up with me, fictional or not, as a child, and frequently creeped people out by seeming too adult -- which is a problem you have, as well, don’t you?”

Shitshitshit! Okay, okay, he thinks Conan’s just a normal smart kid. Alright. Just don’t… do anything too adult. Conan tried his best not to let his panic show on his face. “Ehehehe, yeah, I guess. I try to play it down, though, so people aren’t so uncomfortable with me.” _More like, so people aren’t suspicious._ “I’m not sure how good I am at it though.” _Ugh, don’t think about that._

“Mimicking the behavior of the people around you gets easier as you get older and have more experience observing people and their interactions. Studying psychology helps too -- at least, it did for me.” One of the girls -- the older one, who looked about Conan’s age -- began to stir. His attention immediately diverted, the man leaned over her, saying something in a language Conan didn’t understand. 

 

Tim fussed over Azar as she regained consciousness, helping her sit up and asking her how she felt in Arabic. 

“[Dad?]” She asked blearily. “{I’m alright, but -- what _happened?_ }” A flick of her eyes as they gained clarity told him that she'd noticed their surroundings, and the boy. 

Tim glanced at the kid, weighing the likelihood of him speaking Arabic. No. Not worth the risk. “{We've been moved, somehow. Don't worry, I'll find a way to bring us home.}” Vague enough. 

Azar frowned reprovingly at him. “{You're telling me more later.}” 

He smiled. “{Of course.}”

Then his daughter turned to the kid, raising her eyebrows at him. “[And you are?]” She asked imperiously in English. Tim sighed. Of all the things to pick up from Ra’s… 

The kid seemed nonplussed, but answered in American-accented English. “[Conan Edogawa. You?]” 

\--And Tim jumped in before she could blurt the name ‘al Ghul’ to a kid who knew about them as comic book characters. “Kuroba Azar, I'm Tim and the baby is Elaheh,” he said, using his mother's maiden name. 

Azar gave him a weird look, but only said “[You know she hates it when you call her that.]” Her Japanese was passable, but not comfortable, so she tended to revert to one of her native languages when she could.

“Japanese when we're in Japan, habibti.” 

 

The girl -- Azar -- rolled her eyes, but grumbled a sarcastic “sir yes sir” in accented Japanese. Kuroba-san ruffled her hair and smiled at her, then got up, setting her on her feet and effortlessly lifting Elaheh in his arms.

“Well, Edogawa-san, do you think you could tell us the closest place we could get internet access? I'd like to get this sorted out as quickly as possible.”

He didn't think they were Black Org, but they could be dangerous, so he wasn’t about to lead them back to the detective agency -- but he was extremely curious about their situation, and he wanted to observe them further. He couldn't risk taking them to his house, but… Ai and Agasa could take care of themselves, and Ai could tell him if she recognized any of them. “Well, I was on my way to professor Agasa’s house, and it’s just down the road, much closer than the library -- I'm sure he wouldn't mind you using his internet.”

Kuroba-san smiled and thanked him, even as his daughter eyed him suspiciously. 

 

Haibara Ai blinked down at her phone, and rolled her eyes. _Found maybe-suspicious people passed out on sidewalk. May just need help. Bringing them over; cna you tell if blk org?_ Conan had texted. Well, she could. But _really._

Conan’s _maybe-suspicious people_ turned out to be some guy and his kids. _Really, Conan?_ Ai tried to communicate with her eyes.


End file.
